


ANG MUNDO SA PANINGIN NG ISANG...

by yvesrogues



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesrogues/pseuds/yvesrogues





	

ANG MUNDO SA PANINGIN NG ISANG… 

ni Eugelio L. Ordonez

 

KAGABI, matapos ang halos kalahating araw na pakikipagpulong, pakikipagtawaran at pakikipagsigawan sa mga opisyales  
ng unyon sa pabrikang iyon ng tabakong pag-aari ng pamilya Riego de Dios, nagmumurang umuwi ang kanyang amo,  
hindi nagdaan sa paborito nitong mamahaling otel sa tabing dagat ni sa pangmayamang kapihan sa Malate upang  
maghanap ng babaing makakapiling nito sa loob ng ilang oras o sa buong magdamag. Kahit sitenta anyos na, binata pa  
rin ito, malakas pa rin at matikas ngunit waring takot mag-asawa, kaya parang nasisiyahan na at hindi nagsasawa sa  
saglit na pakikipagrelasyon sa kung sinu-sinong babae na, kalimitan, pinakamatagal na ang isang linggong  
pakikipagkalantarian.

Ikinatuwa niya ang pag-uwi agad nito sapagkat tiyak niyang hindi siya pipiliting magtrabaho, di gaya kung  
nagbubumabad ito hanggang madaling-araw sa mga lugar na palipasan ng oras at aliw at pasyalan ng mga babaing  
mababango, makikinis, husto sa tindig at sukat, at waring mahihiyang lapitan ni kausapin ng karaniwang mga lalaki  
lamang na kukulu-kulo ang tiyan at walang maipagyayabang na kayamanan at kapangyarihan. Kung maaari nga lamang,  
ayaw na niyang paglingkuran ang kanyang amo sapagkat mahaba-haba na ring panahon ang kanyang ipinagtrabaho  
anumang oras nitong magustuhan, araw man o gabi, katanghalian man o madaling-araw, o kahit dapat na muna siyang  
magpahinga para manumbalik ang sigla niya’t lakas na matagal nang hinuhuthot at kinakatas.

Pagpasok na pagpasok ng kanyang amo sa maluwang, alpomprado at naiilawan ng aranyang mula pa sa Paris na salas ng  
mansiyong iyon sa Forbes Park, agad nitong tinawag ang pandak, mataba at kikimbul-kimbol na katulong na si Bebang na  
dose anyos pa lamang yata nang magsimulang maglingkod sa mga Riego de Dios nang ang amo niyang si Miguelito —  
kilala ngayon sa daigdig ng negosyo bilang Don Miguel na — ay kinse anyos naman. Nagpakuha ito ng isang kopita,  
malamig na tubig at isang boteng Dom Perignon, tatlong ulit na mabilis na lumagok, at biglang nagtungayaw nang  
mabungaran sa napakalaking telebisyon ang panggabing balita tungkol sa naganap na demonstrasyon sa Mendiola ng  
libu-libong mga manggagawang idinadaing ang kahirapan ng buhay at miserable nilang kalagayan kaya humihingi ng  
dagdag na sahod na P125 bawat araw.

“Punyeta! Mga b’wisit!” Umalingawngaw ang mataginting na tinig ni Don Miguel sa kabuuan ng salas, naglagos  
hanggang sa kusina, kaya nagmamadaling bumalik ang katulong na si Bebang, nilalamulamukot ang puting uniporme sa  
bandang tiyan at waring bariles na mabubuwal.

“Bakit po?”

“Tonta! Di kita tinatawag,” halos sairin nito ang lamang alak ng kopita. “Ano pa ang gusto nila? Mabuti nga, may trabaho  
pa sila.”

“Sino pong sila?” parang naguguluhang tanong ng namumutlang si Bebang.

“Letse… di kita kinakausap.” Muli nitong sinalinan ng Dom Perignon ang kopita at parang walang anumang tinungga.

Napangalahati ng kanyang amo ang lamang alak ng bote, at bigla siyang kinabahan nang magtungo ito sa banyo, matagal  
na naligo, nagsabon nang husto at, pagkatapos, kinuha ang paboritong pabangong Bulgari, winisikan ang leeg, maging  
ang dibdib at umuusling tiyan. Naisip niyang baka siya piliting magtrabaho, gaya noong di na mabilang na araw at gabi na  
para siyang minerong paulit-ulit na palulusungin at paaahunin sa makipot, madilim, malalim at maalingasaw na lugar na  
iyon na ikinaiigting ng mga ugat ng kanyang leeg, ikinapupula ng kanyang ulo sa galit, ikinababaligtad ng kanyang  
sikmura hanggang sa tuluyan siyang masuka at manlupaypay sa sobrang hirap ngunit, sa kabilang banda, para namang  
nasa glorya si Don Miguel at siyang-siya sa ipinagawa sa kanya.

Kailan nga ba nagsimula ang kanyang kalbaryo?

Malabo at pira-piraso na ang mga gunita noong anim na taon pa lamang ang edad ni Miguelito – ngayon nga’y si Don  
Miguel na – ngunit malinaw niyang natatandaan ang kasaysayan ng pamilya Riego de Dios sapagkat, matapos ang  
marangyang hapunan habang tumutugtog sa ponograpo ang maindayog na mga awiting Kastila, nakaugalian na nilang  
pag-usapan ang pinagmulan ng semilya ng pamilya sa beranda ng lumang mansiyong iyon sa kalye Arlegui sa Quiapo, at  
waring hindi iyon pinagsasawaang sariwain noon upang ipagmalaki marahil na hindi sila karaniwang Indio lamang kundi  
dumadaloy sa kanilang mga ugat at puklo ang dugo ng isang taal na peninsulares.

Bantog na bantog noon diumano ang ama ni Miguelito – si Don Segismundo Manuel Riego de Dios y Echevarria – sa  
mataas na lipunan ng Andalucia, hindi dahil sa kagandahang lalaki sapagkat sa edad pa lamang na tatlumpong taon,  
bahagya na itong nakakalbo, medyo usli na ang tiyan, muntik nang matawag na pandak batay sa karaniwang taas, at  
bilugang parang buwan ang malamang mukha ngunit, sa kabilang banda, hinabul-habol ito at inambisyong maangkin ng  
naggagandahang mga senyorita dahil sa pinakaimportanteng katangian – ang labis na kayamanan.

Bago pinakasalan ni Don Segismundo ang pinakamagandang senyorita sa Andalucia – si Donya Flordeliza Luz  
Montealegre y Mercader na kamukhang-kamukha diumano ng inimbentong larawan ni Birheng Maria at may katawang  
mala-Venus de Milo – naging kaibigan pa nitong matalik ang bantog na manunulat na Amerikanong si Ernest Hemingway  
at nakahumalingan nilang manood ng mga corrida de toros, humanga nang husto sa mga matador, lalo na kay Antonio  
Ordonez na naging paborito rin ng mga artistang sina Orson Welles at Rita Hayworth, at nagsusumigaw sila at  
masigabong pumapalakpak kapag nalulugmok na ang sumisingasing na toro dahil sa ulos ng matalim na espada.  
Nalahiran diumano ng ugali ni Hemingway si Don Segismundo, naging mainitin ang ulo, naging medyo barumbado,  
naging lasenggo at bohemyo.

Wala pa silang isang taong kasal ni Donya Flordeliza, isang matipuno, matikas, dalawampu’t pitong taon lamang ang  
edad at gupit-Alponsinong binatang Pranses ang malimit nilang bisita, nag-aalok kay Don Segismundo ng kung anuanong  
negosyo, ginagabi sa pakikipagkuwentuhan sa mag-asawa kahit pilipit ang gramatika sa wikang Kastila ngunit  
sapat naman para maunawaan ng kausap hanggang, nang malaon, nagbubumabad ito doon lalo na kung wala si Don  
Segismundo at kasama ni Hemingway sa mga panggabing aliwan ng mga buhay bohemyo.

Nagulat na lamang ang alta sosyedad ng Andalucia nang isang umaga, parang apoy sa talahibang kumalat ang balitang  
nag-alsa balutan si Don Segismundo, iniwang humahagulhol ang magandang asawa na muntik nang mahulog sa marmol  
na hagdan nang ipagtulakan at tadyakan niya habang yumayakap sa kaliwa niyang hita at nagmamakaawa. Saglit na  
nanatili sa Andalucia si Don Segismundo matapos iwan ang asawa, nagpalikwad-likwad sa mga bahay-aliwan at  
mamahaling mga otel at, kalimitan, kasa-kasama at kainuman si Hemingway.

Hindi naglipat-buwan, isang prayleng matagal na namalagi at yumaman nang husto sa Pilipinas ang nagbalik sa Espanya,  
hindi sinasadyang nakausap si Don Segismundo, ipinagyabang kung paano niya naloko ang maraming Indio habang  
pinalalaganap ang Katolisismo at ang mga aral ni Kristo, lalo na ang linyang “mapapalad ang maralita at mapapasakanila  
ang kaharian ng langit” o “madali pa para sa isang kamelyong makapasok sa butas ng karayom kaysa sa isang mayaman  
sa pinto ng langit.” At, ilang araw mula noon, tuluyang iniwan ni Don Segismundo ang Andalucia at sumakay ng barkong  
papuntang Pilipinas.

Naging interesado si Don Segismundo sa industriya ng tabako sapagkat mahal na naibebenta sa Europa ang mga  
produkto nito, sigarilyo man o abano o maging maskada, at nang mabalitaan niyang sa Vigan at sa iba pang panig ng  
Ilokos ang malalawak na taniman, agad niyang pinuntahan ang kura paroko doon – si Padre Ramon Labrador, isa ring  
peninsulares na gaya niya ngunit hindi taga-Andalucia kundi mula sa Catalonia at kahit apat na taon pa lamang  
nanunungkulan sa Vigan, may daan-daan nang ektaryang lupain doon, may matatapat na katiwala at masisipag na  
magsasakang sanay na sanay magtanim ng tabako at mangalaga sa mga iyon laban sa mapaminsalang mga insekto,  
hanggang anihin at patuyuin ang mga dahon at iluwas sa Maynila.

“Bakit bibili ka pa ng lupa? Gamitin mo ang iyong pagka-Kastila,” nakangising sabi ni Padre Labrador nang nagpapahanap  
si Don Segismundo ng mga isandaang ektarya upang makapagsimula siya sa naturang industriya. “May isang dalagang  
India dito, debotong Katoliko, at kailan lamang, nakamana ng mga dalawang libong ektarya nang gilitin ni Kamatayan  
ang leeg ng kanyang ama. Pagkatapos ng agunyas, maaga tayong maghapunan. Papasyalan natin at ipakikilala kita. Alam  
kong gustung-gusto niyang makapag-asawa ng isang Kastila batay sa malimit niyang ikumpisal kapag mayroon siyang  
pinagnanasaan.” Tumaginting sa kumbento ang halakhak ng kura paroko.

Wala pang dalawang linggong nagpabalik-balik si Don Segismundo sa malaking bahay-Kastila ng pamilya Baterina sa  
Vigan at nang buwang ding iyon, kahit may iniwan siyang asawa sa Andalucia, magarbong ikinasal ni Padre Labrador si  
Don Segismundo kay Petra Baterina na beynte kuwatro anyos na noon, matingkad na kayumanggi gaya ng maraming  
Ilokana, mga limang piye at isang pulgada ang taas, medyo pango, matulis ang baba, at halatang tabain lalo na kapag  
nanganak na. Natural, si Don Segismundo na ang lubos na namahala sa dalawang libong ektaryang lupaing minana ni  
Petra, pinatamnan niya agad iyon ng tabakong mula pa diumano ang binhi sa Cuba hanggang makapagtayo sila ng  
pabrika sa Marquez de Comillas sa Maynila at mabili ang mansiyong iyon sa Arlegui na, noong 1935, sa kabila ng  
dalawampu’t isang taon nang pagsasama, at hindi na nga inaasahang magkaanak pa sa edad na kuwarenta’y singko na,  
biniyayaan sa wakas ng diumano’y mahabaging Diyos – at itinuring pa ngang milagro ng mga relihiyoso — si Donya Petra  
ng isang malusog na sanggol na mestiso na walang nakuha ni mata sa ina kundi sa lakas marahil ng dugong Kastila ni Don  
Segismundo, mahihirapang paniwalaang ang ina’y isang taal na Ilokana. Iyon nga si Miguelito, ngayo’y Don Miguel na  
kahalubilo ng mga Zobel de Ayala, ng mga Soriano y Cia, at kung sinu-sino pang kilala sa daigdig ng malalaking  
kapitalista.

Hindi na niya matandaan ngayon kung paano, mulang Andalucia, dalawang nakababatang kapatid na babae ni Don  
Segismundo ang biglang dumating sa mansiyon sa Arlegui, doon na nanirahan at naging katuwang sa pagpapatakbo ng  
negosyo ng pamilya Riego de Dios. Bago ibinalik ng Amerika noong Hulyo 4, 1946 ang inagaw nitong kasarinlan ng  
Pilipinas, magkasunod na namatay sina Don Segismundo at Donya Petra at naiwan sa kalinga ng dalawa niyang  
Espanyolang tiya ang labing-isang taong gulang pa lamang na si Miguelito, gayundin ang pagpapatakbo sa industriya ng  
tabako ng pamilya. Sa mga tiya nga ni Miguelito, pagkatapos ng marangyang hapunan, malimit niyang marinig ang  
paulit-ulit na ikinukuwento ng mga ito na kasaysayan ng semilya ng pamilya sa harap ng parang namamalikmatang si  
Miguelito at, sa kabilang banda, waring iniiwasan ng mga iyong banggitin man lamang ang pamilya Baterina.

Hindi na rin malinaw sa kanya nang umalis na sa mansiyon sa Arlegui ang dalawang tiya ni Miguelito nang ito na ang  
nagpapatakbo ng negosyo sa edad na beynte y kuwatro, kung nagsipag-asawa pa o nagpakatandang mga dalaga dahil  
isinusuka noon pa man ang mayayamang binatang Indio na hindi miminsang umaali-aligid sa mga ito. Hindi niya rin alam  
kung bumalik ang mga iyon sa Andalucia at doon na hinintay ang pagkaubos ng hininga sa piling ng mga kapwa  
peninsulares na mahilig magpasiklab sa alta sosyedad at waring ang dugong dumadaloy sa kanilang mga ugat, pusod at  
puklo ang siya lamang natatanging dugong bughaw sa daigdig ng diumano’y mga maharlika.

Kailan nga ba siya nagsimulang maglingkod kay Don Miguel?

MALIWANAG ang nakalilito niyang kabataan sa piling ni Miguelito, gayundin ang paulit-ulit at nakapanlulupaypay niyang  
pagtatrabaho nang magbinatilyo na ito hanggang sa kasariwaan ng sigla ng katawan at daluyong ng mainit na dugo sa  
singit at puson at, ngayon na lamang, dala na rin marahil ng edad at lumipas na sulak ng damdamin, malimit na siyang  
makapagpahinga at nagagawa na niyang tanggihan si Don Miguel kapag pinipilit siyang magtrabaho kapalit ng mga mura  
at insulto at, kahit sakalin pa siya nito, o ipasakal sa kasama nito, nagagawa niyang payapain ang sarili, iniwawaksi ang  
galit sapagkat, batay sa kanyang karanasan, tuwang-tuwa ang kanyang amo kapag siya’y galit na galit dahil agad na  
napagtatrabaho at napipilit pasukahin kahit namimilipit at mawalan ng ulirat sa hirap.

Ngayon niya lamang nauunawaan ang kanyang kalituhan sa panahon ng kamusmusan ni Miguelito. Noon, labis niyang  
ipinagtaka kung bakit kailangan pang hiwain ang kanyang balat malapit sa ulo para makapanungaw siya at makita ang  
munti niyang daigdig. Bumunghalit ng iyak si Miguelito nang hinihiwa siya, at tumahimik lamang nang bendahan na ang  
kanyang sugat. Ilang araw din siyang nakabenda noon pero, tuwing umaga, nilalanggas naman ang kanyang sugat,  
pinapalitan ng benda hanggang sa tuluyang mangati-ngati, matuyo at maghilom.

Nang magsimulang mag-aral si Miguelito sa elementarya ng Ateneo de Manila, malimit itong manghabol ng suntok o  
mambato kaya kapag tinutuksong malaki ang kanyang alaga – siya nga na hindi makahiwalay at kakambal na ng kanyang  
amo saanman ito magpunta. Hanggang maaari, pilit siyang itinatago ni Miguelito, ayaw ipakita kaninuman, at  
nasusulyapan niya lamang ang kanyang mga kauri sa loob ng mga kubeta sa Ateneo kapag halos sabay-sabay silang  
pinasusuka ng madilaw-dilaw na likido ng kani-kanilang amo.

Magaan lamang ang kanyang trabaho noon, iyon lamang, ang sumuka ng madilaw na tubig anumang oras magustuhan ni  
Miguelito ngunit, nang trese anyos na ang kanyang amo, labis niyang ikinagagalit kapag nilalaru-laro siya, hinihimas sa  
ulo, lalo na kapag lihim na binubuklat ni Miguelito sa loob ng nakapinid na kuwarto ang ilang de kulay na magasing  
itinatago nito sa ilalim ng kama. Sinasakal siya habang nilalaro nang husto, masidhing hinihilang pataas-pababa ang  
kanyang balat sa may leeg, hanggang maramdaman niya ang pagpupuyos ng damdamin at waring pagbaligtad ng  
kanyang sikmura, at bigla siyang masusuka, manlalambot na waring pagod na pagod kasabay ang impit ngunit  
nasisiyahang daing o halinghing ng kanyang amo.

Malimit nang gawin iyon ni Miguelito, dalawang beses, kung minsa’y tatlo sa isang araw, lalo na kapag binubuklat ang  
nakatagong magasin o sa mga pamamasyal, nakakakita ito ng makinis na binti’t lampas-tuhod na palda sa simbahan man  
kung Linggo o sa mga mamahaling restawrang paboritong kainan ng mayayaman kasama ang mga anak na dalagitang  
mababango’t makikinis, mahilig sa maarteng pagbungisngis, at sinasadya yatang ipakita ang maputing mga hita kapag  
napapansing pinagmamasdan sila ng mga binatilyong hindi mapakali sa upuan at nanlalaki ang mga mata sa katititig sa  
kanila. Kung noon, ikinagagalit ni Miguelito kapag tinutuksong malaki ang kanyang alaga, buong kayabangan namang  
ipinagmamalaki na siya nito sa mga kabarkada, sinasabing hindi siya basta-basta at tiyak na mananalo kung may  
paligsahan ng mga batuta.

Natiis pa niya ang gayong trabaho, ang laru-laruin at galitin siya, saka madaliang pasukahin ngunit, nang lubusang  
magbinata na si Miguelito at magbumabad sa mga panggabing aliwan, makisalamuha sa piging at handaan ng mga  
mayayaman at makahalubilo ang naggagandahang mga kababaihan, sumidhi ang daloy ng umaalimpuyo nitong dugo sa  
puson at, sa bawat gabi, isinasabak siya sa trabaho at, kalimitan, madaling-araw na kung siya man ay pinagpapahinga,  
lupaypay sa hirap at halos hindi na makagulapay at manunumbalik lamang ang kanyang lakas kapag naligo na ang  
kanyang amo at sabunin siya nang husto saka magana at saganang mag-aalmusal sa primera klaseng otel na naging  
lunduyan ng maligayang daing ng magdamag.

Ayos lamang naman sana sa kanya kung pinagtatrabaho man siya ng kanyang amo pero, nang malaon, tumimo sa  
kanyang kamalayan ang miserable niyang kalagayan. Anumang oras na gustuhin nito, katanghalian man, hatinggabi man  
o madaling-araw, puwede siyang piliting sagad-sarang magtrabaho hanggang manlupaypay siya sa hirap. Masakit nga na  
kahit dapat na oras na ng pagtulog at pamamahinga, bigla siyang patatayuin at hindi niya maiwasang labis na magalit at  
maghimagsik na halos ikabalatay ng mga litid niya sa leeg, ikapula ng kanyang ulo at ikapanigas ng kanyang kalamnan.  
Alam niya, batay sa nakasusuklam niyang mga karanasan, waring hindi pinagmamalasakitan ng kanyang amo ang  
kanyang kalusugan. Para siyang minerong lusong-ahon, dahan-dahan sa simula, ngunit aapurahin kung malaon, sa  
madilim, makipot, malalim at maalingasaw na butas na iyon. Patitigilin nga lamang siya ng kanyang amo kapag  
bumaligtad na ang kanyang sikmura at tuluyan siyang masuka’t hindi na makagulapay. At ano lamang ang kanyang  
pabuya? Ang paliguan at sabunin nang husto matapos ang walang habas na pagtatrabaho?

Sa kabilang banda, labis niya namang ikinatatakot kapag naligo nang husto ang kanyang amo kahit hindi pa siya  
nakapagtatrabaho, magwiwisik ito ng pabango, magsesepilyo’t magmumumog ng pampabango din ng hininga at sa  
dinami-dami ng mga damit na pamporma, nakakailang sukat-palit bago makapagpasiya kung ano ang tuluyang isusuot.  
Paulit-ulit na kakausapin siya, ipagdidiinang huwag siyang ipapahiya sa kanyang makakasama sa magdamag kaya  
kailangan niyang pagbutihin ang nakagawiang ipagawa sa kanya. Kapag gayon, natitiyak niya, matagal ang oras ng  
kanyang trabaho. Naroroong matagal na dila-dilaan ng kasama nito ang kanyang ulo at wala siyang magawa kundi  
magalit kahit pilitin niyang payapain ang damdamin. Naroroong sakal-sakalin siya hanggang sa halos hindi na siya  
makahinga hanggang tuluyan siyang itulak papasok sa entrada ng minahan, at magsisimula na nga ang waring walang  
katapusan niyang kalbaryo ng pag-aahon-lusong, ang pag-igting ng kanyang mga ugat, ang panginginig ng kanyang  
kalamnan at, sa wakas, ang pabugso niyang pagsuka na waring saglit niyang paglaya sa buhay-busabos sapagkat  
matagal-tagal siyang makapagpapahinga ngunit, kung minamalas, kahit kababalik lamang ng kanyang lakas, biglang-bigla  
siyang pababangunin ng kanyang amo upang piliting muli na namang magtrabaho.

Sa buong panahon ng kasiglahan ng kanyang amo hanggang unti-unti na itong nakakalbo, miminsan niyang inakala na  
pinagmamalasakitan din siya nito nang isang gabi, mula sa isang sikat na kapihan sa Malate, pinilit isama ni Don Miguel  
sa silid ng isang otel – katumbas marahil ng pabuyang kinse mil pesos – ang isang babaing mestisahin, makinis,  
balingkinitan, may naghuhumindig na dibdib, halatang wala pang dalawampung taong gulang at maituturing nang apo  
ng kanyang amo kung ito’y hindi natakot mag-asawa’t magpamilya. Kung udyok ng babae o hindi, noon lamang siya  
maingat na sinuotan ng kapote ng kanyang amo bago pinalusong at pinagtrabaho sa maalingasaw na minahan ngunit,  
matapos ang paulit-ulit, paulit-ulit na paglulusong-ahon, laking gulat naman niya nang sa mismong mukha niya naman  
sumambulat ang gustung-gustong ipasuka sa kanya ni Don Miguel. Nasabi niya tuloy sa sarili: mabuti pang hindi na siya  
sinuotan ng kapote.

MATAGAL na niyang pinaghihimagsikan ang gayong buhay, ang busabos niyang kalagayan sa mahabang panahon ng  
paglilingkod kay Don Miguel at nang magsimula itong tumuntong sa edad na sisenta y singko hanggang ngayong sitenta  
na, saka niya lamang unti-unting naipadama sa kanyang amo ang tahimik niyang pagpoprotesta. May mga sandaling  
kahit ano ang gawin ni Don Miguel – pahiran man siya sa ulo at katawan ng kung anu-anong krema, laruin man siya o  
ipalaro, padila-dilaan man ang kanyang ulo, sakal-sakalin at hilahin pataas-pababa ang balat sa leeg – nananatili siyang  
nakayuko lamang at hindi pinapansin ang anumang pagmumura ng kanyang amo. Ilang beses na nga niyang narinig na  
wala na siyang silbi, inutil, at bihirang-bihira nang mapakinabangan hanggang dumating ang puntong labis na siyang  
ikinahihiya ng kanyang amo sa mga pumapatol pa ring makaniig ito. Sa marami nang pagkakataong iyon, malakas na  
punyeta at punyeta ang laging lumalabas sa bibig ng kanyang amo habang pigil na humahagikhik ang kapiling nito.  
Gayunpaman, bihirang-bihira na, may pagkakataong saglit siyang nagagalit ngunit mabilis din naman siyang nanlalambot  
kahit kalulusong lamang at hindi pa sumusuka sa maalingasaw na butas na iyon na lalong ikinaiinis at ipinanggagalaiti ni  
Don Miguel.

Kahit hindi na niya magawa ngayon ang dating trabaho, hindi pa rin nagsasawa si Don Miguel sa pagpapalipas ng oras sa  
paborito nitong primera klaseng mga lugar aliwan kung saan walang itulak-kabigin sa mga babaing nag-aagawang maupo  
sa tabi nito. Waring nasisiyahan na lamang ngayon si Don Miguel sa pakikipag-usap at paghimas-himas sa mga iyon at,  
kung isama man sa kuwarto ng isang otel, milagro ng mga milagro kung mapilit siyang saglit na magtrabaho. Uuwi tuloy  
si Don Miguel na mainit ang ulo at, bago mananghalian, pupunta agad sa opisina nito sa pabrika ng tabako, gagala sa  
planta at bubulyawan ang sinumang trabahador na tatamad-tamad diumano at hindi ayos ang ginagawa.

“Kung tinatamad kayo, umuwi na kayo! Huwag na kayong babalik. Punyeta.” Malimit nitong isalubong sa mga  
trabahador, lalo na nga kung noong nagdaang gabi, hindi siya nito napilit magtrabaho at mapasuka.

Sa pabrikang iyon ng tabako ng mga Riego de Dios, si Don Miguel ang Diyos at may hawak ng buhay at kapalaran ng mga  
manggagawa doon. Noong una, kapag napag-initan ang sinumang trabahador, lalo na ang mga umaangal sa suweldong  
dapat matagal nang naumentuhan dahil lumolobo ang presyo ng mga bilihin at sobra-sobra naman sa kabilang banda  
ang tinutubo ng kompanya, agad iyong ipatatawag ni Don Miguel sa opisina, sisinghalin at papupuntahin sa kahera  
upang ipakuha ang huling suweldo at anumang karampot na benipisyo. Kahit lumuha at magmakaawa, sukdulang  
lumuhod man, sadyang matigas ang puso ni Don Miguel at hindi na mababago ang pasyang tanggalin sa trabaho ang  
manggagawang matagal na ring naglilingkod sa kanyang pabrika.

“Magreklamo ka sa Dole, punyeta!” pabulyaw pang sasabihin nito.

Laking gulat na lamang ni Don Miguel nang isang araw, ilang manggagawa ang pumasok sa opisina nito, may dalang sulat  
at ipinatatalastas sa kompanya na may unyon na ng mga manggagawa at, katunayan, may sertipiko na at nakarehistro  
na sa Kagawaran ng Paggawa. Nagmura man nang nagmura si Don Miguel, sa payo na rin ng abogado ng kompanya,  
napilitang kilalanin nito ang unyon, nakipagtalastasan nang malaon tungkol sa mga kahilingan, hanggang kangina ngang  
umaga, nagharap sa opisinang pangkomperensiya ang dalawang panig at, kahit halos maghapong nag-usap at  
nagpaliwanagan, lumilitaw na wala pa ring malinaw na napagkasunduan. Matigas ang mga opisyales ng unyon sa  
kanilang mga pahayag at kahilingan, lalo na nga ang tungkol sa umento sa sahod, bayad sa sobrang oras ng paggawa,  
libreng gamot at pagpapagamot, kaseguruhan sa trabaho, at iba pang itinadhana na ng batas ngunit matagal nang  
nilalabag ng kompanya. Sa takbo nga ng usapan kangina, lumilitaw na nagmamatigas si Don Miguel at binigyang-diin pa  
na utang na loob ng mga manggagawa na pinagtatrabaho pa nito ang mga iyon sa kompanya ng tabako ng mga Riego de  
Dios.

Tuwang-tuwa naman siya sa nangyari sapagkat, sa init ng ulo, dumeretsong umuwi ang kanyang amo at waring  
nakalimutan ang nakagawiang aliwan sa piling ng mababango, makikinis at malalambing na babaing halatang  
namumulupot kay Don Miguel hindi na dahil sa husay niyang magtrabaho kundi sa lalo nitong pagiging galante.

Kinabahan nga lamang siya nang matapos lumaklak ito ng Dom Perignon, naligo ito nang husto at nagpabango pa ngunit,  
nang humilata na ito sa kama – napagod marahil ang isip sa mga problema ngayon sa kompanya – tiyak na tiyak niyang  
lubos siyang makapagpapahinga hanggang umaga, at hinding-hindi siya pipiliting galitin, ni ipagalit sa sinumang  
kapareha, upang pagtrabahuhin pa kahit paano, kahit mabilis siyang nanlalambot gayong saglit lamang ang kanyang  
paglusong at pag-ahon sa dinadalaw nitong minahan. Kalimitan nga – na labis na ipinagtutungayaw ni Don Miguel  
kasabay ng panlalait sa kanya – ni hindi na siya makapasok man lamang sa entrada ng minahan dahil agad siyang  
nalulugmok sa panlalambot. Naisip tuloy niyang matagal na ngang nahuthot at nakatas ang kanyang lakas sa ilang  
dekada na rin namang paspasang pagtatrabaho niya para masiyahan lamang ang kanyang amo sa matapat niyang  
paglilingkod.

MAAGANG nagising kinaumagahan si Don Miguel, humingi lamang ng isang basong sariwang gatas kay Bebang, saglit na  
namalagi sa banyo, ipinahanda ang kulay asul na terno at, pagkabihis, habang hinihintay ang itim na Mercedes Benz at  
tsuper na si Mang Benito, parang hindi ito mapakaling palakad-lakad sa kabuuan ng maluwang na salas ng mansiyong  
iyon sa Forbes Park. Malimit kumunot ang noo nito saka biglang sisigaw ng punyeta habang nakadukot ang kaliwang  
kamay sa bulsa ng pantalon. Akala niya tuloy siya na naman ang minumura nito tulad sa bawat pagkakataong hindi na  
niya ito mapaglingkuran nang lubusan buhat nang magka-edad. Ngayon, kung tutuusin, parang ang muli niyang  
pinagsisilbihan ay si Miguelito sa panahon ng kamusmusan nito at wala na siyang obligasyon kundi ang magbuga na  
lamang ng madilaw na tubig sa naghihintay na palikuran ng mga kauri niya ngunit hindi na sumisirit na gaya noon kundi,  
kalimitan, matamlay na matamlay sa paglabas at pagpatak.

Wala na nga ba siyang silbi? Iyon ang malimit niya ngayong marinig na paratang ni Don Miguel. Iyon ang hindi niya  
matanggap at ikinasasakit ng damdamin hanggang nagsusumigaw sa kanyang isipan ang paghihimagsik sapagkat, sa abot  
ng kanyang pang-unawa, ni hindi man lamang minamahalaga ngayon ni isinasaalang-alang ng kanyang amo ang matagal  
na niyang paglilingkod na nagdulot din naman ng ibayong kaligayahan at kaluwalhatian sa sulak ng dugo ng binatang si  
Miguelito at, gayundin, nang si Don Miguel na ito. Kasalanan ba niya kung hinuthot ng kanyang amo ang dati niyang sigla  
at lakas, kung halos hindi na siya pagpahingahin sa walang oras na pagtatrabaho? At ano ngayon ang gantimpala? Ang  
pagbuntunan ng sisi? Ang paratangang inutil? Gusto tuloy niyang sumigaw, manawagan sa mga kauri niya, upang  
labanan na ang kani-kanilang amo at putulin, sa wakas, ang tanikala ng matagal nang sa kanila’y pambubusabos ng uring  
kanilang kinagisnang paglingkuran. Hindi niya tuloy naiwasang itanong sa sarili kung bakit ngayon lamang siya namulat  
sa kahabaghabag niyang kalagayan. Bakit hindi noon pa nang malakas siya at masigla?

Kabubukas lamang ng maluwang na tarangkahan ng bakuran ng pabrika nang dumating si Don Miguel at nagmamadaling  
pumasok sa opisina. Ilang saglit lamang, nasa kani-kanilang puwesto na ang mga manggagawa, paanas na nag-uusap at  
ipinagtataka marahil kung bakit gayong kaaga ng kanilang amo dahil, kalimitan, halos alas onse na o makapananghalian  
bago ito sumulpot sa pabrika. Makaraan ang ilang minuto, nagmamadaling pumasok sa opisina nito ang abogado ng  
kompanya, may dala-dalang kung anu-anong papeles na pahapyaw lamang pinagtuunan ng pansin ni Don Miguel.

“Kausapin mo ngayon ang presidente ng unyon ng mga punyeta. Bilhin mo… suhulan mo para iurong ang mga reklamo  
sa Dole, “ utos ni Don Miguel sa abogado.

“Matigas po, talaga. Nagbanta na nga po silang magwewelga kapag di natin naibigay ang mga hinihingi nila.”

“Mga walang utang na loob, punyeta! Mag-isip ka ng paraan kung paano sila tatanggaling isa-isa… kahit sinong opisyal  
nila, lalo na iyong b’wisit na presidente. Tingnan mo rin sa mga trabahador ang p’wedeng palayasin na… iyong  
matatanda na at di na gaanong makapagtrabaho. Iyong mga inutil na.”

Naisip niya, siya yata ang pinariringgan ng kanyang amo, pero malinaw namang mga trabahador sa pabrika ang  
tinutukoy nito. Padaguk-dagok sa mesa si Don Miguel, at ilang beses na tumawag sa telepono; may narinig pa siyang  
tinawagang kung sinong heneral, sinabing baka magkawelga sa pabrika at kailangan nito ng ayuda ng mga pulis. Huli  
niyang narinig ang paulit-ulit nitong salamat, salamat, salamat. May tatawagan pa sana ito, ngunit waring nagdalawangisip,  
kaya tuluyan nang ibinaba ang telepono at kumunut-kunot ang lumapad nang noo dahil sa bahagyang pagkakalbo.

Ilang ulit pang nakipagnegosasyon ang unyon, ngunit ang abogado lamang ng kompanya ang humaharap, at sinabi  
nitong nalulugi ang pabrika kaya imposibleng maipagkaloob ang hinihinging umento at benipisyo ng mga manggagawa.

Idinagdag pa nitong mapipilitang magbawas ng mga empleyado ang kompanya para hindi magsara at malamang na  
pagretiruhin na ang lampas na ang edad sa sisenta.

“Nalulugi? Imposible!” alsa-boses na sabi ng presidente ng unyon. “Noong nagdaang taon, ang laki nga ng binayarang  
buwis ng kompanya. Ibig sabihi’y malaki ang tinubo. Mali ba ang rekord sa BIR, Attorney? O talagang s’wapang si Don  
Miguel?”

Saglit na hindi nakakibo ang abogado, saka banayad na sumagot.

“Ipinararating ko lamang sa inyo ang panig ng kompanya. Tingnan natin, baka magawaan pa natin ng paraan. Kakausapin  
ko nang husto si Don Miguel.”

Sa ilang araw na iyon, ikinatuwa niyang laging mainit ang ulo ng kanyang amo. Waring nakalimutan na nito ang  
nakaugaliang paghahanap ng kaparehang makakausap at mahihimas man lamang habang pinipilit siyang magalit upang  
mapagtrabaho kahit panandalian man lamang, kahit alam nitong agad siyang manlalambot at hindi na mapilit sumuka  
anuman ang gawin sa kanya ni Don Miguel, murahin man at insultuhin, o pagtawanan man ng kapareha nito. Sa wakas,  
nasabi niya sa sarili, unti-unti na siyang nakalalaya sa matagal nang pagsasamantala sa kanyang lakas sa ilang dekada  
nang walang habas na pagtatrabaho, hinuthot iyon nang husto, lalo na nga noong kasiglahan ng kanyang amo at  
umaalimpuyong lagi ang dugo sa mga ugat hanggang puson. Noon, bihira nga siyang makapagpahinga, lupaypay na bago  
sabunin at paliguan, at tuluyang patulugin nang mahimbing habang naglalaro pa sa bilugang mukha ng kanyang amo ang  
ligaya’t kaluwalhatian. 

Gayunpaman, naisip niya, ano pa ang halaga ng kanyang paglaya kung ubos na ang kanyang  
lakas?

Isang umaga, wala pa si Don Miguel sa pabrika, biglang pumutok ang welga ng mga manggagawa doon, binarikadahan  
ang tarangkahan, ipinamukha sa mga nakasulat sa plakard at kartelon ang inhustisyang dinaranas ng mga manggagawa  
sa pabrika ng tabako ng pamilya Riego de Dios, ipinagdiinan ang pagiging tuso, ganid at makaharing pamamalakad ni  
Don Miguel, at magkakawit-bisig – lalaki man o babae – buong tatag nilang hinarang sa pagpasok ang ilang trak ng  
kompanya, gayundin ang mga kotse ng ilang opisyal nito. May mangilan-ngilan ding manggagawang hindi nakiisa sa  
welga, nagtangkang magsipasok, ngunit waring nangatakot at umatras nang makitang dudumugin sila ng mga welgista.

Pero bago magtanghalian, nagdatingan ang mga isandaang pulis, mga nakabatuta, armadong parang lalaban ng giyera,  
at agad na kinausap ng pinuno nito ang presidente ng nagwewelgang unyon, sinabihang ilegal iyon, kaya makabubuting  
itigil na ang piket, papasukin sa tarangkahan ang mga gustong pumasok dahil, kung hindi, mapipilitan silang buwagin  
iyon. Lalong nagkawit-bisig ang mga welgista, nagsigawang walang aalis at, biglang-bigla, dinaluhong ng mga pulis ang  
piketlayn, walang habas na binatuta ang mga welgista pati mga babae, at napilitang ipagtanggol ng mga nagwewelga ang  
kanilang hanay hanggang sa magkahambalusan, magpangbuno, magkabatuhan at, sa isang iglap, ilang sunud-sunod na  
putok ng baril ang nangibabaw sa kaguluhan.

Tatlo sa mga welgista, babae pa ang isa, ang duguang tumimbuwang. Ang iba’y nagpulasang umaagos ang dugo sa  
mukha dahil sa pumutok na ulo sa hambalos ng batuta, may mga nabalian ng braso, nagkapasa sa katawan, napilay at  
halos hindi na makalakad at, sapagkat walang kalaban-laban, walang nagawa kundi magmura at magtungayaw habang  
tumatakbo at napilitang iwan ang piketlayn. Ilan pa sa kanila ang puwersahang dinampot ng mga pulis at isinakay sa  
mobile car.

“May araw din kayo! Mga putang ina n’yo.”

Agad na nalaman iyon ni Don Miguel, at nalaman din niya, nang magkasunud-sunod ang tawag sa telepono sa mansiyon  
nito sa Forbes Park. “Madadala na ang mga punyetang iyan. Magdemanda sila. Tingnan ko kung mananalo sila sa akin sa  
korte. Aba, madali silang palitan,” nagyayabang pa nitong sabi sa kausap sa kabilang linya. Sa buong araw na iyon,  
namalagi sa mansiyon ang kanyang amo, lumaklak na lamang ng Dom Perignon, at waring hindi ikinatigatig ang marahas  
na nangyari sa pabrika.

Nang magising ang kanyang amo kinaumagahan, agad itong naligo ngunit hindi na siya gaanong sinabon at binanlawan  
at waring tuluyan na nga siyang nakalimutan. Pagkaalmusal, agad itong nagbihis, ipinahanda ang Mercedes Benz,  
sinabihan ang tsuper na dadaan muna sa pabrika saka may kakausapin sa Manila Hotel. Nang palabas na sa bukana ng  
Forbes Park ang kotse, tatlong lalaking nakamotorsiklo ang biglang sumulpot at agad na umagapay sa kotse, isa sa  
likuran at dalawa sa tagiliran, saka narinig na lamang ang sunud-sunod na mga putok. Bumulwak ang dugo sa bahagyang  
nakakalbong ulo ni Don Miguel hanggang tumimbuwang ito sa upuan pisil-pisil ang dumurugo ring dibdib.

Habang naghihingalo ang kanyang amo, bigla niyang naitanong sa sarili: “Malaya na ba ako? Kailan lalaya ang mga kauri  
ko? Kailan?”


End file.
